


The truth will set you free

by sarbear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: post Thor:TWDLoki helps in stark industries with Jane.Something goes missing and h lis accused and offers to take a truth serum to clear his name. It doesn't really go to plan(I suck at summaries)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing as always.

Loki had been working in Stark tower for the last 2 months assisting Jane with her studies on the Bi-frost and how it worked. Discovering he was alive after the dark elves, Thor had appealed to his father to let Loki exist in exile on Midgard, rather than return to the dungeons. He had been surprisingly cooperative. Thor was not sure if he was truly repenting, or if he was planning something, but he was grateful to have his brother back either way, however short-lived that may be. 

Jane had been less than thrilled but was grateful to him for helping save her life and Thor’s, so tolerated him as best she could.

Darcy seemed to find him amusing, with his stories of Thor in his youth and his small pranks that he delighted on playing on Tony. (He was wise enough to never try such things on Bruce- who it appeared he may still be slightly scared of) and everyone else avoided him.

Jane had found some calculations she’d been missing for a while though and tensions were mounting in the lab.

“Damn it Loki, you kept this from us? You know this is what I’ve been looking for the past 2 weeks!”

“How exactly was I to know what you were wanting Miss Foster? You hardly include me in all your plans. One could almost conclude you don’t trust me,” Loki said with a small smirk

“Dr. Foster” she corrected him through her clenched teeth

“Aye brother, trust is something you must continue to earn” Thor contributed “How can we be certain you did not know of this”

Loki sighed loudly.

“I swear it Thor. I have done nothing but help you and your mortal with her work on the bi-frost, after saving her life I might add. I have had nothing to do with this concealment, if indeed that is what it was. If you insist you may use the truth spell mother used on us as teenagers.”

“That will not be necessary brother” Thor responded in a small voice with a sideways glace at his beloved.

“What? What is he talking about Thor? A spell? Why shouldn’t we use it?” Jane enquired

“”Mother used to administer it to us when we fought, it would make us confess to what we had done and why. Often it revealed we had fought only because we were jealous or to protect each other. Once it revealed that Loki had killed a bilgesnipe rather than I, and then Father made him go hunting. Loki was most unhappy as he hid all those abilities from Father so he would not have to partake” Thor remembered with a small chuckle

“Vile gatherings, drinking and killing when I wanted to be at home with my books, not to mention all the ladies of the court that were left behind whilst the men were hunting” Loki smiled

“If my brother has offered to take such a potion he must indeed be innocent of this wrongdoing Jane.”

“Or he wants you think so….” Jane said forlornly

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Just make it Thor. Maybe I can prove to your mortal once and for all that I am helping as best as I can”

Thor clapped his brother hard on the shoulder making him wince slightly and went to retrieve the required items from his room. 

 

Darcy walked in humming away to her iPod happily, carrying in a tray of coffees. She set it down on the desk carefully, and headed to the bathroom.

Thor returned in her absence and seeing the coffee, picked up the cup marked “L” and poured the tiny vial of sweet liquid into it. He then rifled through his pile of papers to find the correct words to complete the spell.

“Hey big thunder!” Darcy smiled to her friend as she reentered the room. She grabbed her own coffee and winced as she took a sip.

“Damn Starbucks, I go there every morning and they stuff it up every other day. I said caramel not mint” she sipped the remaining cups and found the one that was the right order. Then handed the others to their rightful colleague owners. Smiling with contentment she booted her computer and settled in to work, but was disturbed by Thor yelling out in another language shortly after.

“What the hell was that?” Darcy asked looking up in confusion at Thor. 

“It was an Asgardian truth spell lightening sister. Hopefully it will quell any misgivings my Jane has about Loki’s knowledge of her notes being misplaced."

“Huh! Cool. Can we ask him anything now? That would be fun!” 

“It will take a while to work, but it must not be abused Darcy. One exposed to the serum is quite vulnerable.” 

“Kill-joy” Darcy muttered under her breath.

 

Everyone went back to work in silence. For exactly five minutes….

 

“You know I’ve always wondered what a god is like in bed.  
Seriously do they have god stamina?  
And you’re so little Jane, doesn’t Thor crush you if he’s on top?  
Am I the only one in this room who has no idea of what the hell I am entering into the database?  
I feel like such an idiot compared to all you scientists or aliens.  
That’s another reason I wear my earphones so much.  
I can block out the stuff I don’t understand and just pretend I didn’t hear it.  
I used to do that with my Walkman when I was a kid to block out my parents fighting.  
I always thought I was responsible for it when they divorced.” Darcy seemed unaware she had spoken

Jane, Thor and Loki all exchanged concerned looks.

“Darcy, which coffee did you drink?” Thor asked gently

“Stupid Starbucks mixed up the order again.  
They keep mixing up the mint for Loki and caramel for me.  
I only keep going there because the barista hits on me.  
He gives me extra whip too.  
It makes a girl feel good first thing in the morning.  
I really shouldn’t string him along but it does wonders for my ego “ Darcy looked surprised, like her mouth was a traitor to her.

“Thor?” Jane looked to him in alarm

“I believe Miss Lewis has ingested the potion intended for me” Loki clarified with rather wide eyes.

“But we didn’t ask her anything” Jane exclaimed

“You know as nice as the leather look is Loki, those suits you wear now are so FINE.  
Your ass is seriously the thing dreams are made of, well my dreams at least.  
The other night, wow, that was a doozy, after you wore the gray pinstripe.  
That thing looks like its painted on your ass.  
I woke up with my hand between my legs thinking about how you’d look bending me over that desk in the corner.  
Technicolor I swear.” 

Darcy clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

 

“It will respond to questioning but it can also bring to the fore anything one may be hiding from those around them at the time.” Thor explained gently with a grimace.

“ This just got very interesting” Loki said with a sly grin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the encouragement and feedback- it's really appreciated

“Tell me more of these reveries of yours” Loki continued with a smug smile

Jane elbowed Loki none too gently in the ribs.

“It’s not nice to take advantage,” she told him sternly.

“Did Miss Lewis herself not just say herself she thought it would be fun to ask me anything?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow

“Oh Loki can take advantage of me anytime” Darcy said equally suggestively 

“The last dream you had me tied to my bedposts and you were torturing me for hours, letting me get so close and edging me each time, before finally letting me come, which I did multiple times.   
You were putting that silver tongue of yours to good use let me tell you!   
You were licking my clit while you had your fingers inside of me and in-between licks, you were telling me how good you were going to fuck me.  
Then your cock was inside me hitting that sweet spot by holding my hips off the bed and thrusting into me so hard on your knees. You pulled out and came on my tits and made me lick them clean.  
When I woke up I was SO wet.   
I had to have a cold shower to calm down, but then you were in the lab when I came to work the next morning, and I had to excuse myself to go bury two fingers in my cunt!   
Oh my God! Jane make me stop talking, why am I still talking?!? Thor undo this spell right now!” Darcy’s eyes looked like they may explode from her head.

The three stood there in shock at the words spilling out of the brunette’s mouth. Even Loki seemed stunned. Jane was thoroughly embarrassed for her friend and Thor looked guilty and also very uncomfortable at what had been said. The ladies of Asgard certainly did NOT speak like this!

“Thor” Jane looked to her beloved, her face beet red and her own eyes wide in concern for Darcy, and shock at what was said.

“I am sorry dear sister but the spell must simply run it’s course and cannot be broken until it has cleared the system.” Thor pet Darcy’s hand apologetically.

“How long will that be dude?  
I mean am I going to be here telling everyone my every thought for the next week because that is good for no one let me tell you!   
I mean I have random thoughts you know, mostly embarrassing.   
Like the time I got a tinder match and found out it was my high school gym teacher.   
Or the time I walked in on Tony and Pepper having sex in Tony’s office  
Or the fact that I still have a teddy bear, that I made at build a bear and told them it was for my niece, I don’t even have a niece,  
Or that I really like the Twilight books….” 

She looked at Jane pleadingly.

“In Asgardians, it typically remains for an hour or two. On my brother it has always lasted slightly longer, which now we know of his parentage has been explained. I fear in humans it may last a lot longer”

“I could gag you?” Jane exclaimed excitedly

“NO!!” said Darcy vehemently “Can’t I just go home?”

“I fear that may not be wise Darcy, as much as you are embarrassed. We can all swear to never repeat what you say. It is best to observe you in case the spell reacts badly on your weaker constitution”

“HEY!” said Jane and Darcy in unison

“Sorry” Thor mumbled

“Fine then. We make a pact that whatever is said by Darcy we forget and never repeat.” Jane said firmly. “We can keep her here and monitor her in case anything goes (more) wrong”

“Seriously. What more can I say? I think I’ve outdone myself with my motor mouth now.” Darcy said forlornly. She turned to Loki pointing her finger “ And you, you might be sexy as all hell, but this is all your fault you know”

Loki who had remained quiet since asking her about her dreams looked at her indignantly “How, pray tell, is this my fault”

“You were keeping things from Jane and Thor wanted you to tell them about it- I just drank the wrong damn coffee!”

“It was your friend who insisted the draught be made!” He exclaimed

“Yes because you’re shifty as fuck and cant be trusted” She fired back at him

“Fine then” He huffed and grabbed the offending drink from her desk draining the cup …….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the encouragement!
> 
> I hope the run on sentences of speech aren't too annoying! I am trying to think how someone would sound if they were unable to control what they said!
> 
> .....Enjoy some honest Loki x

“Why did you do that?” Jane looked at Loki, very confused

“I have done nothing but help here and yet I stand accused of petty things like missing paperwork, do you really think I wouldn’t have better things to amuse myself with? Say the words Thor.”

Thor looked between his bother and his beloved and spoke the words softly hoping to diffuse the situation.

“Wow.  
That escalated quickly.  
You could cut the tension in this room with a knife.  
Why does it always make people so uncomfortable when you acknowledge that? Everyone looks like they’re ready to gag me again.  
Sexy ass does have a point though, stealing papers does seem a little beneath him you know.  
There are much easier ways to drive you nuts. I can think of a few off the top of my head.  
It would be much easier to hack into the computer and change your data by small increments for example,  
Or recalibrate the machines slightly,  
Or let Tony in the lab when you’re not here to supervise” Darcy mused aloud 

Jane pointed her finger at Loki “Don’t let her give you any ideas,” she said, shaking her head.

“Oh don’t get me wrong  
I had definitely thought of how to prolong your work, Miss Foster.  
And yes, I know you’re a Doctor, I say Miss deliberately because you dislike it.  
But I haven’t sabotaged the work.  
After all, the work is what gives me an excuse to stay here with you all.  
If I cease to be useful I am afraid I will be turned away from Midgard.  
The thought of Thanos finding me again scares me no end.  
The things he made me do last time haunt me still.  
Besides I do like annoying Thor so much.  
It’s how I express my fondness of him you see, always has been.  
He is my brother after all, not by blood but in all ways that matter” 

Loki rolled his eyes at his outburst, but was nowhere near as embarrassed as Darcy, having been well aware of the spell’s effects.

 

“OOOOHHHH! You can’t stop either!!” exclaimed Darcy pointing at Loki with joy  
“That makes me feel so much better  
I just wish that you had more embarrassing things to say too  
Everyone knows you love Thor dude.  
There’s no use denying it.  
You’ve just got Daddy issues.  
Get over it!  
I really shouldn’t be saying this to a god that can kill me with his pinky should I?” Her brows shot up suddenly rather worried

“Oh, I have plenty of embarrassing things to say  
If ‘daddy issues’ are what I think they are then yes I definitely have those  
But I didn’t until I realized he lied to me my entire life.  
I knew Thor would be a terrible king- at the time- he’d be much better now.  
But I had no issue with him being king if he would do the job properly!  
I wanted to prove I would be the worthier choice than the spoilt brute that he was at the time of his coronation.  
As for the attack on New York you can blame that one on Thanos.  
By the way, I couldn’t kill you with my pinky  
But I could conjure a double wit one and he could so technically I guess that’s true  
But still I generally use my hand or wrist to do that at least” Loki mused

 

Darcy let out a small squeal-

“You can make doubles?  
As in replicas of yourself!  
Dude!  
That is so cool.  
I would totally make duplicates for going to work before 10am  
Or days when you want to shag all day in bed and you have stuff you have do  
Or family weddings where you know great Aunt Myrtle is going to start drilling you about why you’re not married yet yourself.” 

“I have more than once made a double to stand in for me at a meeting with father and his advisors  
The idea of making one so I could spend the day in bed with a beautiful maiden does hold a lot of appeal …”

“Oh my god – THREESOMES” Darcy exclaimed excitedly interrupting, and then clapping her hands over her mouth so the rest of the rambling would be muffled at least.

“You talk even more under this spell.  
I would much prefer your mouth to be otherwise occupied by me  
Perhaps you would take up that offer of a gag if it were made in a different context Miss Lewis?  
Those luscious lips of yours would look glorious stretched around my cock for example.  
I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought of that image while I wrapped my own hand around myself  
You two should really leave if you don’t want to hear such things.  
If Miss Lewis is amenable, we will be fornicating within the next five minutes anyway” Loki said matter of fact to Jane and Thor who stood there with extremely shocked expressions on their faces.

The embarrassed friends looked to Darcy, who was now wearing a shocked expression of her own.

She didn’t stay still for long though, grabbing Loki’s hand and moving towards the door  
“No, you stay here, we’ll go.  
I have been waiting way too long for this to be making do with this lab.  
I have all kinds of surfaces in my place that need christening  
And I have some ideas about these doubles….” 

Thor and Jane were left speechless as Darcy’s voice drifted down the hall in the direction of the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut......nothing but smut. lol.

“So are you only taking me to bed because I said all that stuff about your suits?   
I totally love your butt and all but is that why we’re doing this?  
If so it’s ok, I mean it would be a bit of a let down  
But I am so not passing the opportunity.   
It has been WAY too long since I’ve had any action   
And if the tiny insight that Jane gives me is any indication alien God sex is pretty awesome by all accounts.   
Seriously I have had to recharge my vibrator twice a month.   
I haven’t got laid in so long.   
I tried Ian out for a test drive but that boy was dull as. I was over giving him direction after the first 5 minute of foreplay.” 

Loki’s soft lips pressing insistently against hers cut off Darcy’s prattling. He ground against her obscenely, feeling his hard length and making her completely lose her train of thought

“Trust me I don’t require a lot of direction Miss Lewis, but I am open to suggestion.   
What I really want right now is for you to open this damn door before I have to fuck you in the hallway.   
Which doesn’t exactly sound unappealing.  
It would be fun to shock some more conservative people in this tower.   
The idea of Bruce finding us is particularly amusing.   
The knowledge that you find me visually appealing definitely gave me confidence to pursue you thus, but I have yearned to have you since the day I saw your beautiful curves.   
Also the fact that you tasered my brother is a huge turn on.” 

He continued pressing kisses down her neck as she struggled with the lock finally tumbling them both into her living quarters.

“I am thinking I want you on that kitchen counter first” he said hurriedly unfastening his tie and tossing his jacket on the floor. He scooped her up making her shriek and throw her legs around him for support and he slid his hands under her skirt pulling her panties down in one swift motion. He wasted no time in spreading her thighs and kissing his way up them until she was writhing under his hot mouth on her core. 

“Ok wow, you were right about the not needing direction thing!   
Is this why they call you silver tongue?  
Because fuck yes!  
My brain is kind of overloading  
I want a million things right now and I don’t know which one I want first and I really don’t want you to stop that either  
But I want you naked  
And I want to taste every inch of you   
And I want you inside me   
And I want to find every spot that makes you squirm  
I really hope I live up to your expectations  
Because right now you are blowing mine outta the water  
OOOOOOhhhh Fuuuucck”

Loki looked up at her in satisfaction at finally having rendered her speechless under the influence of the serum. The next moments were filled with various sounds of prayer and pleading until she shuddered pushing his face closer to her gushing quim.

“I love how vocal you are Miss Lewis  
The ladies of the court are such prudes  
It is wonderful to have such an enthusiastic bedmate  
I do love the game of making them drop their pretenses   
But one does get bored after centuries of starfish in his bed”

He slowly stood to his full height and unbuttoned his shirt. Darcy sat up, not wanting to miss the sight as she came down from her intense high. 

“Really I think you can call me Darcy.   
You just spent ten minutes with your tongue buried in me.  
But the Miss Lewis thing is kind of a turn on.  
Like you’re so prim and proper and then you’re down and dirty in the sack  
Like you’re not in control when you’re around me”

His clothes fell to the kitchen floor in a heap and her mouth hung open 

 

You’re the motherfucking David,” she whispered

“David?” Loki questioned

“Fucking perfect work of art” Darcy muttered running her hand down his sculpted body breathlessly

Loki kissed her hungrily and impatiently waved his hand removing the remainder of Darcy’s clothes and then let those hands wander all over the newly exposed bounty of flesh he had revealed.

Darcy took control of the kiss. If it was an enthusiastic bedmate he wanted she’d show him just how enthusiastic she was. She slid herself from the bench top and then turned them around so he was now with his back to the counter. He smiled somewhat amused by her boldness. She then sank to her knees and the smirk disappeared as her intent became clear. She licked his shaft alternating between shy tender licks and long firm laps, teasing the tip with her tongue and kisses, before suddenly his cock was engulfed in her wet warm mouth.

“Oh Norns that is exquisite.  
I have thought of this so many times but the reality is so much more intense.  
Your mouth is certainly talented Miss Lewis” He stuttered as she flicked her tongue against him making him gasp aloud. Her hands slid up and down his thighs and then fondled his balls gently rolling them in one hand and digging her nails slightly in the curve of his buttocks with the other hand.

It wasn’t long before he spilled himself into her mouth, and she was licking the over sensitive flesh clean making him squirm.

She took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom to continue their fun


End file.
